Ultimate Shadamy Fanfic
by Cruel Fried Dragon
Summary: I got charmed by this pair of characters - Shadow and Amy after reading "Shadow the hedgehog" comic by Carkki. This is something that I think could have happened if it ever was finished. Shadamy sex included :


Prologue

It all started with a simple subconscious desire: to be loved once again.  
He lost his virginity with a fairy from a bar rack. He was drunk and he had money. That was all what she needed.  
In the morning he woke up with an empty head, empty pockets and empty heart. He never intended that to happen like that, but the pain of the past that bothered him needed to be calmed just for once.  
You can promise yourself everything you want, but you can't cut off your memory or hide from it behind a mental wall. It's always there whether you want it or not.

And all of a sudden he liked the feeling of being empty. No desires. No responsibility. No emotional bound. He experienced a moment of oblivion.  
Although after some time the pain returned, but now he knew what he needed to do.  
That's how women became a part of his life.  
At first all of them were prostitutes, but after a while he tried it with ordinary women. He was handsome, polite, tempting and he had money. That was all what they needed.  
He never felt anything for them. They meant nothing as well as prostitutes. All those girls: cats, hedgehogs, weasels - never knew who he really was or what he really wanted. And they didn't even bother to find out.  
However Shadow the hedgehog got from them what he desired. The most addictive drug of them all – a moment of oblivion.

Although some part of him remembered what it was like to be loved, remembered that emotional bound he once had with a human girl named Maria. Shadow couldn't admit it even for himself, but he wanted it back so badly. He longed for something similar.

Then came that dream. In his dreams he saw Maria's death for so many times. He was always trying to save her and never succeeded.  
But that dream was different from the others. The space was filled with light, so Shadow wasn't able to see anything. Then he heard a voice.

"Do not dishonor the dead by torturing yourself. Do them honor by living your life out to the fullest… "

"Maria?!" he called in a dream.

No answer.  
He spotted someone's silhouette. He ran forward to see who that person was.  
It was a pink female hedgehog with green eyes.  
Shadow was so surprised to see her, so he instantly awakened.

"That girl! I know her!" he thought panting heavily "That's the one who always runs after the faker. Amy…"

It's been quite a while since they met the last time. Almost 3 years.  
He checked the time on his cell phone. It was 3 a.m.

"Rouge must be awake" he thought dialing her number.

"Hello Shadow" answered the bat's voice.

"Hello Rouge" he echoed.

"Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Nothing serious. I just need some information."

"What about?"

"Do you know anything about Amy Rose?"

"Amy? You mean that Sonics' girl?"

"Yes, precisely. That Sonics' girl... So they are together?"

"Honestly I can't say that they are. The last time I saw them the things were in the same state as always."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Amy was still thinking that she's his girlfriend. Sonic was still running from her".

"Some things never change, do they?" Shadow smirked slightly to himself.

"Yes. But why do you ask?"

"Just some stupid dream. Don't mind it"

"A dream? What was it about?"

"..."

"Shadow? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Ah... Why are you always like this?! Why not speak open heartedly?!"

"You don't do this as well." he retorted.

"Well, at least I'm not angsting about it. What happened?"

"Rouge, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell me where she lives now."

"Why are you interested in that pink nonsense?"

"... So you don't know the address?"

"No. I know. But what..."

"Good bye."

Shadow put the cell phone away.  
He continued to lead his normal life since then. But after that dream there was some major difference.  
He wasn't in pain anymore. 

"Do not dishonor the dead by torturing yourself…" he repeated constantly.  
Shadow imagined the girl from the dream and that somehow made him feel a relief. 

"Why is she so important? Why do I remember she is special?" 

The visions of Maria's death were replaced with the sight of the girl's green eyes.

"Do them honor by living your life out to the fullest!"  
And one day he decided to find her.

Chapter 1  
Amy quit the shopping center clasping some plastic bags in her hands. She was thinking about the way Sonic will react if he sees her new outfit. And then…  
She noticed a black hedgehog with crimson stripes sitting on the ground near the wall. He noticed her as well. Shadow waved greeting the pink hedgehog, stood up from the ground and approached her.

"Hello, Amy." he said smilelessly.

"Hello, Shadow" replied Amy very chilly trying to hide her surprise.

"Haven't seen you for ages." noticed he.

"I guess." giggled the pink girl unsurely

"Mind if I accompany you?" asked Shadow.

"No" she said after a moment of silence "I don't mind"

"Then let me help with those bags of yours."

"Ah, yes, please." a fleeting smile touched Amy's lips. She never got much attention from males around. Sonic ran from her, Tails and Knuckles found her annoying and a distraction. "They don't seem heavy, but they kinda are."

While she was vacillatingly pronouncing that Shadow was already taking the bags from her and soon they continued walking in silence.  
After a while Shadow broke the overextended silense:

"Amy, I just wanted to ask… Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Amy stumbled and stopped.

"Well, Shadow... I'm in love with someone else, you know."  
The pink girl felt like running away. The idea of a date with someone except Sonic was somehow scary for her. The blue hedgehog was so unreachable that the distant dream of them being together was the safest way for her world to remain in balance. A real date... that indeed was scary.

"I can't." she almost whispered.

"Why?" calmly asked Shadow trying to meet her gaze.

"I'm Sonics girlfriend!"

"That's what you like to think..."

"No! He loves me! I know it!" she exclaimed.

"Or does he?" Shadow put the plastic bags on the pavement "Do you know where he is now?"

"He's... probably saving the world again!"

"Or having fun with some other girl." indifferently suggested Shadow.

"No! He's not like that! He loves me!"

"Or maybe he doesn't?"

"Stop asking these ridiculous questions!" squeaked Amy.

"That's you who's acting ridiculously... Why don't you want to accept the simple truth? Why do you keep fooling yourself?" asked Shadow sarcastically.

"I do not!" she exclaimed more angrily.

"Really?"

Shadow pushed the bags aside and suddenly grabbed Amy and pulled her closely to himself.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Look!" he forced her to look him in the eyes "Have you ever been loved? Do you even know what it's like?"

Amy gasped not finding the words to answer. The dark hedgehog held her tightly and wasn't willing to let go. Untouched girl felt the force of Shadow's grip and the warmth of his body next to her.  
Shadow embraced the girl more tightly and whispered in her ear

"Have you ever imagined what it would feel like?"

Amy felt tingles down her spine...

"I can show you..."

Amy's cheeks burned red and she pushed him away.

At last to her returned the ability to speak.

"You are...! You are...!" she screamed "You're a perv!"

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You... This..." Amy was trying to find words to describe what really made her worry.

"You think it's wrong to like you?"

"No, not that... Just..." the pink girl was unsure what to answer "I'm taken! I'm Sonics' girlfriend!"

"Is he aware of this?" Shadow smirked "Did he ever claim that you're his?"

"Uhm... no..." Amy lowered her gaze and then angrily yelled at him "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE DOESN'T THINK THAT WAY!!!"

"Hmph." the ebony hedgehog looked her in the eyes with a jeer "So why not find out? Why not ask him?"

"Fine! I'll ask!" Amy shouted, staring Shadow fiercely in the eyes.

He twitched his eyebrow and added with a grin:  
"That will be interesting…"

"That's none of your business!" Amy replied pulling her hammer out of nowhere.

"Don't you start with the hammer again! We've been through this already!"

"Ahh!" Amy screamed and jumped forward to hit Shadow.

"Too slow" he laughed standing behind her.

Amy quickly turned around and tried to hit him again. But…  
She even didn't notice how he managed to do that, but she found herself back in his arms with her hammer lying on the ground.  
Green eyes met the red ones. Their noses touched. And then Shadow pushed himself a bit closer so their lips met.  
That wasn't a kiss, just a hint on it.  
Amy pushed back and freed herself.

"It's wrong! I can't!" she screamed.

"What is wrong? Didn't you like it?"

The last question made Amy blush.  
"I can't! That's final!"

Shadow thought "She's a hard die. This girl." and said "Anyways, I can wait. Go talk to him and then decide."

Amy picked up her hammer and was ready to run away.

"Don't forget the bags" Shadow added mockingly.

Amy glanced at him fiercely, but picked up her purchases and ran away without saying anything.  
Shadow just stood there seeing her off with his eyes.

Chapter 2  
Since that talk Amy's thoughts turned into a mess. Before it her little inner world revolved around Sonic and Sonic only. She imagined them kissing, getting married. But she never imagined having sex with Sonic. It seemed outrageous, freakingly scary. Though the idea of her and Shadow…  
And she never thought about any other male except the blue hedgehog. But now… her body still remembered Shadows' touch. She wondered why he acted like that, so strangely...  
Amy shook her head fiercely making those thoughts go away. She had to talk with Sonic. That was vital for her. "What if Shadow is right about us?" she thought "Even HE noticed..."  
Amy rushed to Sonic's house begging God for him to be there.  
She rang the door bell. After a while she heard some noises and the door opened. 

"Oh, hi, Amy!" greeted her sleepy blue hedgehog. 

"Hi, Sonic!" said Amy. 

"What are you doing here so early?" 

"Early? What do you mean? It's 6 p.m., sleepy-head!" 

"Really? My Gosh! I really should give up running at night." Sonic giggled and explained 

"I returned home at 6 a.m." 

Amy nodded with a smile. 

"Come in!" Sonic invited. 

So she did. 

"I… I … I need to talk with you, Sonic" 

"Ok. Wait for me in the sitting room. I'll be right back!" and Sonic disappeared somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. 

Amy knew his house very well, so she walked through the small hall to the sitting room and placed herself in an armchair near the table.  
So many questions bothered the pink hedgehog at that moment. Her heart was beating like a drum.  
What will she say? How will he react? Why, oh, why she listened to Shadow?  
Amy was very nervous.  
At last Sonic appeared. He was as cheerful as always. He sat in an armchair opposite hers. 

"Maybe some tea?" he offered. 

"No, thank you, Sonic" Amy said starting to shiver a little. 

"Is something wrong, Amy? You are so tense today." noticed Sonic. 

"Erm… Sonic, I want to talk with you." 

"I already got that." Sonic smiled friendly "What about?" 

"About us, Sonic" Amy said. 

The smile evaporated from Sonics' face and he asked carefully. 

"What do you mean?" 

He seemed a bit nervous. 

"What feelings do you have for me, Sonic?" Amy murmured staring at him. 

"Well, we are friends, right?" suggested the blue hedgehog trying not to meet her eyes. 

"Friends? That's it?" Amy whispered, but tried to ask again "Even all those years haven't changed you a bit? Sonic, do you love me? Have you ever wanted to kiss me 'n stuff? Tell me now." 

"Whoa, whoa, Amy! I don't know how to put that," There was a moment of awkward silence

"But I don't consider you as a love interest." He rolled his eyes and proceeded "I like to think of you as a friend, though sometimes we get into some pretty embarrassing situations." Sonic finished talking with his hand scratching his neck.  
Amy didn't want to admit what she just heard. 

"Sonic, please tell me you feel something for me." 

She rose from an armchair and came near Sonic. 

"Hug me, please. Tell me what you feel then." Amy asked. 

Sonic blushed. He felt somehow unsure and confused. He rose too and hugged the girl. 

"What do you feel?" Amy asked. Her heart was beating in her throat. 

"I feel…" Sonic stopped shortly, blushed again "I feel that you are warm, soft and skinny." He finished the sentence smiling.  
It was funny, yet no one laughed. Amy just stood there in Sonics' arms, stunned, with blank expression on her face. Her little inner world cracked and broke into pieces. 

"Thank you, Sonic" she said forcing herself to smile back "Now I get it. Now I get it all." 

"Amy, we can still be friends, can't we?" Sonic said and let go of the girl. 

"Of course. We are friends, Sonic. We are." She replied as cheerfully as she could and then added quietly "I have to go now. Thank you." 

Amy walked to the door, abandoning the blue hedgehog. 

"Amy, if ya need some help with Eggman 'n stuff, you can still count on me. I'll protect you and the others no matter what." 

"You are a real hero, Sonic. I'm glad I have such a friend. Bye!" 

Amy said and shut the door.  
Strangely, she felt sorta free now. All this time she thought that it's wrong to like someone except Sonic. She had never let herself feel anything wrong or notice other males. 

Sonic was left brought down with sense. "What was that about? Ah, those girls!" he thought "I'll never get the way they think. You save them and they start to think that you love them. I saved Tailse's and Knuklese's butts for so many times, but they don't think that I love them, do they? I even saved the world once or twice! Do I have to marry the world then? Where is logic here?" Sonic wondered. "I'm kinda hungry!" And the blue hedgehog ran out of the house to find some nice hot chilidogs somewhere.

Chapter 3.  
Slowly Amy was walking down the street looking straight in front of her. That blank expression remained on her face. Amy approached her house the second time this day. The first time she dropped by to leave the purchases. This time she had no intention at all. This was the only place she could call home, though it was just an empty house.  
She didn't want to see her friends now. As for parents…  
They died in a battle with Robotnik long time ago. The neighborhood brought her up. But she never had someone like mother or father, someone she could tell everything. Maybe only Vanilla, Creams' mom, was close to her. But that time she must have been tired after a long working day and Amy didn't want to bother her.  
At last she was near the front door pulling out her key.  
Suddenly she heard a motor roar behind her. She quickly turned around.  
It was Shadow on his Harley Davidson. 

"You just won't give up, will you?" Amy shouted. 

"Yep. I don't give up that easily" Shadow grinned "Ready for a ride?" 

"No, I want to be on my own." 

"And what are you gonna do? Cry over the spilled milk?" 

Amy bit her lips. 

"Come on, Ames! What are you going to loose?" Shadow winked at her and clapped the back of the bikes' seat. 

Amy hesitated. Some part of her wanted to go and the other still whispered that it is wrong. Is Shadow any better? He wasn't in sight for years, and now... 

"Sonic doesn't love me. He never did. Why then do I have to wait for him?" She said to herself and that second part shut up. 

She thought "Shadow doesn't seem dangerous now. I heard he saves people on daily basis. And the stuff he said..." 

She took several steps to the bike and then stopped again. 

"Why is he here? Could it be that he loves me? Or he just wants to play with me to annoy Sonic or something?" – All those thoughts quickly slipped through Amy's mind. 

"Shadow what do you want from me?" she asked rigidly. 

"From you? Nothing. " Shadow smiled to her as innocently as he could "I just wanted to show you one place that's all." 

"And that was the only reason you made me break up with Sonic?!" Amy said angrily. 

"A little correction!" Shadow dumped her ardor "Not to break up with him, but to realize that there was nothing to break!" 

"And how come you know so much about our relationship with Sonic?! You've never been around!" 

"I asked Rouge. She's seen a lot of your interaction with him." Shadow rolled his eyes." She can tell." 

"That simple?" Amy looked at him surprised. 

"And what did you expect? Me spying on you or something?" he grinned "I got interested in you after that little adventure of ours, so I asked her about my chances." 

"And what are they?" Amy asked interestedly. 

"They exist. That's all I needed to know." Shadow gave her a rather playful sight. 

Amy blushed a bit and replied: 

"Ok. Where are we going?" 

"Oh, trust me. You'll like that place. Just get on!" 

Shadow shook his head pointing at the back of the motorcycles' seat.  
Amy hesitated again for a moment, but finally got on. 

"Hold on, Ames!" warned Shadow. 

She had no choice, but to embrace the black and crimson hedgehogs' waist.  
They set off. Very soon they were out of the town. They passed a widely stretched green valley.  
The wind that was blowing in Amy's face was warm and somehow calming.  
Without any second thought she leant to Shadows' back. He glanced at her over his shoulder for a sec. The tears were sliding down her cheeks. Amy didn't know the reason why she cried right now. Maybe it was just an emotional breakdown. But she didn't care.  
The bike was approaching a big rocky canyon. 

"Is this our destination?" Amy thought rather disappointedly.  
And yet it was. Shadow stopped the bike and they both got off. 

"Now, take my hand" he proclaimed "I'm going to use Chaos Control, cause this is the only safe way for you to get there." 

"Couldn't you have used it right from the beginning?" Amy twitched an eyebrow. 

"Ah, yeah. I could have. But bike rides create their unique atmosphere and I didn't want you to miss it." Shadow looked at her with a smirk on his face and some unreadable expression in his eyes. 

"I think I understand what you mean" Amy replied quietly.  
She gave him her hand. 

"Chaos Control!" said Shadow clasping, produced out of nowhere, green Chaos Emerald in his left hand and Amy's palm in the other hand.  
A flash of green light took them away. Only the bike remained still on the canyons' edge.

Chapter 4  
"Oh, wow!" Amy couldn't help screaming. 

They were standing on the platform at the top of an enormous rock. The view that opened therefrom was simply breathtaking. 

"The most amazing sunsets and dawns I've seen I watched here" said Shadow. 

"It's so beautiful!" she breathed out smiling. 

"I expected that you'll like it" he almost whispered.  
It wasn't very windy up there, so Amy heard the words. There was some kind of a wall like ledge at the back that blocked the wind.  
The setting sun colored the whole rock with bright scarlet and peach patches of light.  
Amy was watching the horizon when Shadow put his hand around her waist.  
Amy instantly turned to him and pushed him back. 

"What's wrong now?" wondered taken aback hedgehog. 

"I get it! You took me here because I can't escape from you now! There is nowhere to run!" 

"That was a part of my plan" Shadow grinned predatorily and added more softly "But the main question is: Do you want to run from me?" . 

"This is it. I knew right from the beginning that it will come to this, and still trusted him." Amy thought "Can I trust him? Can I possibly... 

Love him? Love is one thing I subbordinated all my life to. I want to be sure. Let it be then."  
Amy closed her eyes. 

"Amy?" Shadow asked again. 

She slowly took several steps back, then ran to the edge of the platform and jumped down.  
Shadow swore and acted instantly.  
She heard the wind screaming in her ears for a sec and then…  
Amy was back on the platform on Shadow's arms. He stood on his knees holding her.  
She opened her eyes to see the worried face of the male hedgehog. 

"Are you insane?!" he shouted at her. 

"I'm not" she whispered, pulled him closely and kissed. 

She gave him everything she had in that kiss. Her passions, her lust for love, her dreams.  
And he handled it.  
The kiss deepened. Their tongues twisted in a passionate dance. All thoughts abandoned them.  
Shadows' arms began to wander on Amy's body. Amy felt that some warm feeling rose from the bottom of her stomach. Shadow felt something very similar.  
Yet Amy leaned to him and pushed back.  
Their lips parted. They both panted heavily.  
Shadow shook his head a bit, looking on the ground. 

"You are one crazy girl, you know" he breathed out and glanced at her. 

Amy answered quietly, slightly smiling:  
"And what did you expect?" 

He smiled back.  
Shadow got up with Amy still on his hands and walked towards the wall like ledge. The sun was half-down by now. He put her on the ground rock near the natural wall and sat down nearby.  
Soon he put his hand on Amy's.  
The beauty of nature that surrounded them wasn't important anymore, because the hedgehogs weren't watching the sunset, but each other.  
Amy felt something like electricity or flames in her body. Her heart was beating very quickly.  
As for Shadow… He felt that he was close to getting the girl he just saved. The girl in whose eyes he first found the glimpse of long lost Maria. The girl whose legs and tail was driving him crazy, whose breast made his heart skip a beat. He felt a very familiar power taking over his body. Hell, he wanted that innocent, yet seductive girl more than anything else.  
The sun disappeared behind the horizon. In twilight the colors softened.

Chapter 5

Shadow knelt and crept up to Amy's legs.  
He took off his gloves. Amy just sat there watching him do it.  
Their eyes met. And they were drawn to each other like magnet and metal.  
They dived into a second deep kiss. Unlike the first one it was more slow and deep.  
Shadows arms slided under Amy's light red dress, soon male hedgehog managed to unhook her bra. Amy's fingers were lightly wandering among the quills on his head.  
Shadow moved lower to kiss her neck. They both were keeping silence. The only sounds that remained were the quiet breeze of the wind and their combined breathing. Shadow slowly carressing her pink fur, unbuttoned and pulled her dress off.  
Amy in the meantime was taking her gloves off one by one.  
The feeling was so new to her, all the thoughts abandoned her mind. Beeing almost naked with a male. She felt how her skin literally burned under his gaze.  
Shadow couldn't take his hands and lips off her, as if he wanted to learn the feeling of Amy by heart.  
But soon the mood was slightly spoiled by a simple ache in the back. 

"Shadow" she called interrupting him. 

"What?" 

"I feel uncomfortable. It is too hard." 

"What's too hard for you?" asked Shadow irritatedly. 

"Not for me! The rock under my back is hard!" 

"Oh, I get it." he smiled, realizing the misunderstanding. 

Shadow stood up. The girl heard some clicks and then Shadow stripped by pulling off his overall. After that he took off his air shoes. Charmed Amy watched him doing that in complete silence. It was the first time ever she saw a naked male in real life.  
In the meantime Shadow picked up her dress. 

As he noticed the amazed expression on the girls face his lips formed in an indulgent smirk. "Like the view?" he asked looking down at her.  
Amy lifted her eyes to meet his and blushed again. 

"Get up, please" he asked and gave her a hand. 

Shadow pulled Amy up from the rock. Slightly stunned she just stood there watching.  
He placed clothes on the exact spot they'd been a minute ago forming some kind of a mattress. Then he lay down on pile of clothes trying it out, turned back to her and concluded: 

"Soft enough, I guess"

Shadow waved welcoming her back. 

Amy slowly sat down on clothes. In other circumstances she would never let anyone do such thing to her dress, but now it seemed ok. She took off her sandals. A strange thrill posessed her. Everything was going on so quikly. And yet, deep in her soul she wanted to be there she was at the moment. 

Amy noticed without turning to him that Shadow took a condom out of his overalls' pocket, opened it and put on. Amy pretended she didn't see him doing that. But deeply in herself she seriously started to panic. She wasn't scared of jumping down of a rock, but now she was. Amy heard that the first time was always painful for girls.  
Sudenly Shadow embraced his hands around her breast, kissing her neck from the side. He was very confident in what he was doing, it seemed so right to him. Her sweet scent was teasing his senses. 

Really soon his hands slid down to the only part of clothes that remained on Amy.  
Shadows' left hand got under the fabric and touched her somewhere between her hips. She shivered in his grip.  
He rubbed and petted some part of her body that resembled a very, very small ball and his actions were giving Amy some of the most pleasant feelings. Her breath sped up greatly.  
She felt so fragile, so soft, so rivetingly attractive for him. The feeling exeeded all of his previous expectations. He wanted to hold her tighter, much tighter than that.  
Shadow muffledly groaned and ripped her panties off.  
He turned her body against his and stopped. They gazed in the eyes of one another for a moment. The red ones burned with passion and lust, the green ones glittered with excitation mixed with fear. Shadow realized something and slightly smiled. 

"Hey, Amy! What's that?" asked Shadow all of a sudden, pointing somewhere away. 

Amy turned to take a look, got distracted.  
And that was the moment he waited for. Shadow moved with an amazing speed and he was in, before she turned back. She didn't feel much pain. 

"You tricked me!" she exclaimed looking him in the eyes. 

No space now remained between their naked bodies. They became entangled closely - chest to chest, face to face, nose to nose. Both held their breath for a moment. 

"Oh, really?" he breathed out and kissed her on the nose. 

Amy embraced her legs around Shadow's body and nestled to him. Shadow wasn't moving, but waiting. Amy now, when her apprehensions were disspelled, truly realised that she will never feel guilty for beeing with him there.  
She kissed him again. He responded willingly continuing their passionate tongue'o. The kiss consumed them for a while.  
Then Shadow moved out. This was so unexpectedly painful for Amy. She moaned. There was some blood. 

"That's not gonna last for long" whispered Shadow in her ear not letting go of her. 

That last comment made Amy wonder how many innocent girls he had before. How come he is so experienced?  
But these thoughts were washed away by their second movement.  
It wasn't as painful the second time. Shadow continued slowly at first, but gathering speed with each time. Amy tried to match his every movement. She rubbed her face against his cheeks, kissed and licked his neck, caressed his white chest.  
They cuddled one another, petted eachothers tails and made love.  
The pleasure firstly unnoticed was filling up their bodies drop by drop.  
And then, when Shadow was moving in an unbearably rapid pace, faster than her breath, even faster than her heartbeat, Amy felt something like an inner explosion. Her body curved in Shadows' arms. The soft, yet powerful waves shook her.  
Amy squeaked loudly and squeezed Shadow's bottom in her legs and his back in her arms. She clutched his fur in extasy.  
Those actions made him penetrate even deeper. He growled, leaned in all weight to her and soon finished too.  
Their bodies parted.  
They lay there on the platform, panting, exhausted, deliriously happy and gazed into the stars.  
Shadow removed the condom and threw it away.  
After that he chuckled, he couldn't' help it. 

Amy glanced at him shortly and asked: "What's so funny?" 

"You…" he mumbled choking with laughter. 

"Me?!" 

"You actually squeaked!" he finished the sentence still laughing to himself. 

"Is it wrong?" she asked with her eyes widely open. She didn't know what to think. 

Shadow leaned over to Amy's ear and whispered, lightly touching her ear with his lips: "That was the sweetest sound I have ever heard" 

He embraced blushing Amy with his left hand and continued: 

"And I will do anything to hear you squeak like that again" 

He kissed her from behind of her ear.  
After doing so Shadow closed his eyes, leaned back and after some time Amy heard quiet snoring.  
It wasn't cold out there. The sun had warmed the rock during the day and now it was giving the heat away.  
However Amy wrapped up in her dress, nestled to snoring Shadow and calmly fell asleep too.

Chapter 6  
In the middle of the night Amy awakened. It wasn't because of a bad dream or something like that. She felt completely safe with Shadow around. The black and crimson hedgehog was still asleep.  
Amy sat up and her natural curiosity made her examine her males' body. Shadow had several scars on his back and stomach. His muscles under the black fur made him amazingly attractive.  
Even sleeping he radiated aura of power and force.  
And his white chest fluff…  
She couldn't resist to bury her little nose in Shadows' fur. Shadow half-opened one eye and stroked her on a head. She looked up. He half-opened the second eye. 

"You are not sleeping?" asked she. 

"Not anymore" he smiled. 

They were looking in the eyes of one another in silence. 

"Amy, have you ever imagined us together?" asked Shadow all of a sudden. 

"Well, I had a dream about you once" 

"A dream? What was it about?" 

"Remember our last meeting on Ark?" 

"Erm, have we met there? I can't remember, really." 

"What do you mean?" 

"As I remember the only time we interracted was when we searched for that rabbit girl and her chao." 

"How can that be?" 

"I had some problems with my memory lately." 

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened... (a long story followed) …Well, and that dream was about me and you on Ark. The last meeting before you... We thought you died. " 

"Maybe I did." he whispered. 

"What?" 

"Ah, nothing, go on" 

"Erm… You said that you would keep your promise for Maria and me. And in my dream before leaving to fix all what you've done you kissed me." 

"Interesting…" said Shadow seriously "That explains a lot..." 

Then he smiled realising why she was so importaint for him. 

"Did it involve any hammer action?" 

"What?" 

"Our meeting on Ark in your dream." 

"No, why?" 

"Just a suggestion, knowing your temper" he tickled her slightly. 

"Ah, stop it, Shadow" Amy replied and pushed him archly. 

"Anyways, I always wanted to ask wherefrom do you take your hammer?" 

"I don't' know" 

"Why?" 

"I never knew. My father taught me how to pull that hammer out if I need it, before he died." 

"I' m sorry." 

"Don't be. It was long time ago." 

"Ok, then. How do you do that?" 

"I'll show you" 

Amy got up. She was naked, so Shadow swallowed hard looking at her.  
She concentrated and the hammer appeared in her hand.  
Shadow got up too and asked: 

"And if you don't need it?" 

"I simply imagine my bare hands that's all" 

"Let me try it" 

"What?" 

"You've heard me. Please, let me try it." 

"But I don't know how" 

"I think this is a very rare chaos power. Trust me I have some experience dealing with them. Just explain what exactly you do."  
Amy closed her eyes and spoke: 

"Ok. I imagine the feeling of the hammers' handle in my hand, the weight of it and the enemy or the purpose for which I need it. And pop! It's here."  
She opened her eyes to make sure the hammer appeared. It did. 

"Give it to me for a sec" demanded Shadow. 

"Ok" Amy stretched her Piko-Piko to Shadow. He took it from her. 

"It must be funny to watch us from distance, I guess." She added watching Shadow playing with the hammer. "Two naked hedgehogs pulling the hammer out of nowhere" 

"Relax, Amy. No one can see us up here. Take it. I think I got the feeling" Shadow returned the hammer to the girl. 

"Alright. Now what?" 

"Now, you get rid of it and I'll try to pull it out" 

Amy nodded and the hammer vanished.  
Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated.  
After some time he produced the hammer out of thin air. 

"My Gosh! You did it!" exclaimed Amy in amazement. 

"Aha, great. Now I get the trick." Shadow smiled and the hammer vanished. 

Then he materialized his gun in his hand.  
Shadow grinned. "It works! I never thought that can work with any other object except Chaos emeralds. You just have to remember the feeling!"  
Suddenly he froze and his face began to blur in a crazy smile with impetuous fun reflected in his eyes. 

He pronounced slowly:  
"My dear, dear, Amy. I've got an excellent idea!" 

"Shadow, you are scaring me. What's on your mind?" 

He didn't answer. He produced a green emerald out of nowhere, the red one followed, and the yellow one, and the blue one, until there were all 7 Chaos emeralds floating in the air before them.  
Shadow grinned and turned to Amy: 

"Have you ever gone super? Quickly, grab my hand!" shouted he. 

There was a major burst of sound and light. Amy wasn't able to see Shadow anymore. 

"Feel the power and absorb it!" he shouted. 

Amy barely heard him, but tried and succeeded. The feeling was like in a stream of very hot water or even electric current, but more native, more familiar.  
She breathed this power in.  
And shortly Amy found herself floating in the air. She looked around searching for Shadow.  
But there wasn't any Shadow around.  
There was Super Shadow. 

"You look brilliantly" said his voice in her head. 

"Thanks. You too" Amy thought and said. 

"Now you can just think and I'll hear you. Speaking is not necessary anymore." Shadows' voice replied. 

"That's strange" Amy thought. 

"You'll get used to it" 

"If only I get a chance" 

"With this new chaos power we'll have plenty of those chances" 

"I hope so" 

Super Amy looked at her arms. They generated some soft golden gloom around them and her fur turned yellow. 

"Let's fly around, shall we?" Shadow thought. 

"I'd love to" said Super Amy. She was so used to that old-fashioned way of communication.  
Super Shadow smiled and gave her his hand. She grasped it.  
They both were flying, but with one difference: Shadow knew how to do it and Amy didn't.  
They were so high up in the sky without the risk of falling down. 

"So, let's shake hands with our old friends. The stars." thought Shadow. 

His eyes shined. 

"But if we die without oxygen… Out there, in space." Amy thought fearfully. 

"Calm down, Amy. In our super forms it is not possible. Now follow my lead. Chaos Control!" 

That last thought took them into the open space.  
Super Amy shivered. Shadow pressed her tightly to himself. 

"There is nothing to be afraid of while I' m around" he thought. 

"So much space…" she thought. 

Amy looked Shadow in the eyes.  
And they kissed floating somewhere in the open space surrounded by stars and nothingness. By light and darkness.  
They shared one thought. One breath. One love.

… Not many have noticed a bright new star that flickered in the sky that night.


End file.
